


Good to Me

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dongsaeng line are students, M/M, Student!Mingyu, future soonwoo if you squint, sugar daddy tendencies, verkwan is real, very slight daddy kink, when will I stop with using songs as titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Despite what his friends think, Mingyu does NOT have a sugar daddy.





	Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I have unfinished in my drafts for so long, until this comeback inspired me to finish it. Happy comeback everyone! Let's all work hard for Seventeen! Un-betaed as usual.

“I swear, Professor Park must have a traumatic experience during college. That should only explain why he’s doing this.” Seungkwan says with as much intensity as a variety show host. That’s what comes to Mingyu’s mind, since his friend is actually his own variety show.

 “What did he do again this time?” Hansol asks, Seungkwan’s pseudo-boyfriend, who Mingyu always thinks just pretends to be interested in Seungkwan’s every rant and gossip except he’s surprised every time Hansol mentions something Seungkwan has said before that everyone else forgot.

They are currently heading out of the campus, their classes done for the day. He and Seungkwan are taking performing arts degrees, while Hansol is enrolled in some weird course that is a mix mathematics and philosophy.

“He gave out loads of homework due next week! I can’t even get started on reviewing for midterm exams.”

At least in these instances Hansol looks properly sympathetic. “That’s too bad. Shall we still go to Soonyoung’s tonight?” They and their friends always meet up every Friday night to play games, watch movies, or just eat and drink alcohol. Soonyoung’s is the usual venue because he actually has a place of his own.

“Of course! Why would I let that old man ruin our Friday night?”

 “Guys,” Mingyu says, feeling unnecessarily nervous. “I can’t make it tonight. I’m gonna meet up with someone.”

Just like that, Seungkwan’s mood switches from pissed off to curious. They stop at the sidewalk by the school entrance. “Who?”

“Just… someone.”

“Then who is it? And why so sudden?”

Even Hansol is looking at him curiously. Mingyu shouldn’t actually be uncomfortable about this. “Yeah, it’s kind of short notice. My boyfriend texted me just a while ago that he’ll pick me up. For a date.”

Seungkwan is actually rendered speechless for once.

“You’re blushing, hyung.” Hansol observes like that will make Mingyu more at ease.

“You have a boyfriend?! ” Seungkwan exclaims. Students walking near them turns to him.

“Turn it down!” Mingyu feels even more embarrassed. “Yeah, I have. It’s our 100th day today.”

“100th day? Why did we know this just now?” Seungkwan actually sounds worked up, like he can’t believe this fact about his friend escaped his knowledge.

“I just didn’t tell you guys. I myself didn’t know we’d get this far. I’m lucky, I guess…”

Seungkwan scoffs. “You sound so whipped. I can’t believe it.”

Mingyu is about to complain, but his phone suddenly vibrates. He unlocks it to read the message and immediately looks around excitedly.

“He’s here.”

Seungkwan and Hansol also look around, Seungkwan diligently.

“Wow, that car’s lit.” Hansol whistles. Seungkwan and Mingyu turns to the direction of a black Audi parked across the street. The car is catching some attention from the students walking about.

“That’s him!” Mingyu exclaims. He turns to Seungkwan and Hansol. “Please tell the guys I’m sorry I can’t go. Have fun tonight, I’ll go ahead!”

Mingyu practically bounces across the street, happiness exuding in every step. Seungkwan and Hansol are left dumbstruck while watching him get inside the car and leave.

It’s Hansol who finally speaks out what they are both thinking. “Mingyu’s boyfriend must be rich.”

Seungkwan gasps. “Hansol! Let’s not jump to conclusions! And even if it’s true Mingyu deserves better than friends who would judge his choices!”

Hansol frowns. “I just said he must be rich?

 

 

It is during Monday at the cafeteria that Mingyu sees all his friends again. Being a large group, their lunch breaks only coincide during Mondays and Thursdays, so they make it a point to meet up during these days.

He sits down at their usual table already with his food tray, since all his friends already have theirs. For some reason, the table is weirdly quiet today and he gets the feeling that they are all watching him.

He clears his throat. “Hey guys.”

“So how was your Friday night?” Soonyoung asks right away. Hansol subtly nudges him with his elbow.

“Oh, uhm… I heard you guys had fun. I’m sure Seungkwan told you why I can’t go..?” He turns to Seungkwan.

“I just told them you had a date with your boyfriend! Nothing else!” Seungkwan laughs weirdly.

“I mean, there isn’t anything more to tell. You hardly met him.”

“Of course!” Seungkwan exclaims.

“We’re actually surprised you didn’t tell us you have a boyfriend.” Soonyoung says.

Mingyu looks sheepish. “I’m sorry, okay? But I never kept it a secret either!”

“Yeah,” Minghao speaks up. “I know he has a boyfriend.”

“But you’re his roommate.” Seokmin points out.

“I would have told if anyone asked, but no one did.”

“Do we really have to ask first? Don’t real friends share important things like this?” Seungkwan asks dramatically. Hansol visibly stops himself from rolling his eyes but fails.

“I didn’t really think about it that way. I mean, it’s not really a big deal.” Mingyu shrugs, until he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hurries to take it out and look at a message from his boyfriend.

They all watch as Mingyu types in a reply with a megawatt smile and dreamy eyes. “Look,” Seokmin pretend-whispers to the group. “He says it’s not a big deal but he literally has hearts in his eyes. Tch, tch… I wonder why none of us caught on it sooner.”

Just then, Chan notices something and calls out, “Hyung!” He points at Mingyu’s phone which the tall guy had laid at the table. “Isn’t that the newest iphone model?”

This shifts the attention of the group to the phone.

Mingyu smiles shyly. “Yeah, it’s his 100th day gift. I told him he didn’t have to give me anything but he said he already bought it.”

Chan’s jaw drops in pure amazement. “Wow, your boyfriend must be rich.”

Seungkwan and Seokmin lock gazes.

“And what did you get him?” Soonyoung asks.

“I cooked him dinner in his apartment.” Mingyu answers, the blushing making his face look warmer.

“Aish, you’re really so stingy!” Minghao exclaims.

“But it’s what he requested!” Mingyu protests. “He’s the type of person who likes thoughtful actions more than material things.”

“I think it’s really sweet and romantic.” Chan chimes in, and Mingyu smiles at him.

“Still though. An iphone versus whatever you came up with in the kitchen?” Seungkwan asks.

“Hey! My cooking’s pretty decent. He said he liked everything I served.”

“Judging from how late you got home the next day, I’m sure it wasn’t just dinner that was served that night.” Minghao says nonchalantly while sipping tea, of all things. Mingyu chokes on his fries. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung  all laughed out loud.

“That’s it! I refuse to say anything more about this subject.”

 

 

Mingyu knows that his boyfriend is not really the most physically affectionate person. He is also definitely not a sweet talker.

He loves to show his affection through random gifts; and most recently, food.

The latest food to arrive in Mingyu’s and Minghao’s doorstep is a party size pizza, about 1 meter in diameter, with 4 different flavors as stated in the box.

Mingyu receives the pizza and the plastic bag with the soda bottles and the delivery man walks away. Of course, it’s already been paid for.

He carries the items awkwardly to the living room, and his friends’ jaws drop to the floor at the surprise delivery.

“You didn’t tell me we’ll have a pizza party!” Hansol says to Seungkwan, looking overly excited.

“This is a study group, not a party.” Seungkwan answers. “It’s Mingyu who didn’t tell us he’d be treating us pizza tonight.”

Mingyu’s friends immediately open the pizza box and get slices of the flavors that they want. Everybody loves pizza, he guesses.

“Uh, I actually, I didn’t order this pizza.”

Everyone stares at him, pizza slices frozen halfway to their mouth.

“It’s from my boyfriend. He didn’t tell me until the delivery arrived so I was surprised too.”

Now everyone puts down their pizza slices. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

“Common guys, I’m sure he bought it for everyone. Just don’t eat all of the Hawaiian.”

Just like that, any pretense of modesty is gone and his friends are back at munching their own slices. Chan pours coke to paper cups and hands them to everyone.

Mingyu takes out his phone to send a message to his boyfriend.

_Min9yu: Really? Party-sized?_

_Min9yu: Good thing my friends have really big appetites, or else I would have to eat microwaved pizza for breakfast._

_Min9yu: Thank you for the food~ miss you. <3_

“Your boyfriend’s so kind. How did he know to send a large one?” Hansol asks through a mouthful of pizza.

“Seriously. Stop talking and eating at the same time.” Seungkwan calls out, looking seriously offended.

“I just told him we have a study group, and he asked if we have already eaten. I said no, and now this is here.” Mingyu reaches for his slice and starts nibbling.

“Aw, he’s so sweet. Please tell him thank you. What’s his name?”

Mingyu smiles at Chan. The kid is really good-mannered. “Jihoon.”

“When are you going to introduce him? Have you met him, Hao?” Seungkwan turns to Mingyu’s roommate.

“No, I’ve never met him either. If it weren’t for their disgustingly sweet phone calls and the surprise food deliveries, I would’ve thought Mingyu just made him up.”

“Hey!” Mingyu throws a pillow towards Minghao, which he catches easily.

“Apparently his boyfriend loves spoiling him with food and stuff. Look at his Gucci sliders.” Minghao gestures at it and shrugs like he is not exposing his roommate.

Mingyu feels eyes on his feet. “He just really loves his Gucci slippers and I kept teasing him about it, so he bought me a pair. He thinks I would stop teasing him if we wear the same thing.”

“That’s cute. I can’t believe he bought you a camera too, though. Lucky bastard.”

“Well, that was just because I told him once that I love taking pictures and posting them on instagram. He’s kind of random and impulsive.”

 

Of course, his friends, and specifically Seungkwan, gets all the more intrigued.

“So tell us more about Jihoon. What does he do? Is he also a student?”

“No. He’s already working.”

Mingyu’s phone vibrates. He opens the new message and smiles at what he reads.

_Jihoonie~: For all I know you probably hoarded all the Hawaiian slices for yourself._

_Jihoonie~: Enjoy the food~_

He looks up from his phone and sees Seungkwan and Seokmin exchanging meaningful looks.

“So I get that he’s older than you?”

 “Yeah, he’s older… But not by much.”

“And he must have some high-paying job if he can treat us expensive pizza.” Seokmin is wiggling his eyebrows, but Mingyu is not sure what he is getting at.

“He’s earning well, you can say that.” He watches as the two exchange nods.

“Mingyu, is there something about this Jihoon guy that you’re not telling us?” Seungkwan asks carefully, and at this point every one of their friends is listening.

Like pieces of puzzle, things fall into place inside Mingyu’s mind. He knows now is the time to finally clear things up.

 “Actually, there’s something I want you guys to know.”

Seungkwan and Seokmin look like they hit the jackpot. “What is it? You know you can tell us anything, right?”

“I think it’s time for you guys to meet him.”

Seungkwan looks taken aback, but still presses on. “Mingyu, you know that we fully support you no matter what and –“

“This is actually Jihoon’s idea. My birthday is this weekend. We decided to have a small party, just all of us here and Jihoon. Will you guys go?” He looks around his friends expectantly.

“Of course, hyung.” Chan answers. Everyone nods as well and promises to go, Seungkwan and Seokmin a little disappointedly.

 

 

_Min9yu: Hoon, my friends think I have a sugar daddy. :(_

_Min9yu: At least I’m guessing that’s what they think. They think all your gifts are from some rich old man._

_Jihoonie~: HAHAHAHHAHA WTF_

_Jihoonie~: Are you serious?_

_Jihoonie~: That is so funny. :D_

_Min9yu: That is so NOT funny. >:(_

_Min9yu: You really should stop with the random gifts!!!_

_Min9yu: I did invite them to my birthday dinner._

_Jihoonie~: Oooh, good._

_Jihoonie~: How many friends do you have again? I’ll make the reservation._

_Min9yu: 6._

_Jihoonie~: Are you sure you don’t want the Japanese restaurant we’ve been to last time? Really good sushi._

_Min9yu: Me and my friends are broke college students._

_Min9yu: We love pork barbecue and rice. And beer and soju._

_Jihoonie~: To be fair I love those too._

_Jihoonie~: Excited to meet them._

_Jihoonie~: Bet they’d be disappointed I won’t be some old business tycoon._

_Jihoonie~: Should I wear a suit to at least look the part?_

_Min9yu: LOL they know you._

_Min9yu: And you wouldn’t look anything older than 15._

_Min9yu: Hehe_

_Jihoonie~: Hey_

_Jihoonie~: Is that how you talk to your daddy?_

_Min9yu: LMAO are we really doing this_

_Min9yu: I-I’m sorry daddy. I’ve been bad._

_Jihoonie~: And what happens to bad boys?_

_Min9yu: They get punished._

_Jihoonie~: That’s right, baby boy. Just wait until I see you again and I’ll make you regret what you said. Alright?_

_Min9yu: Yes, daddy._

_Jihoonie~: Alright, we better stop._

_Min9yu: That was…_

_Min9yu: Weird._

_Jihoonie~: Yeah._

_Jihoonie~: Weird good or weird bad?_

_Min9yu: I can’t decide._

_Jihoonie~: Okay, let’s put this into the file of things we’ll get around to someday._

 

 

Mingyu rolls his his eyes when they arrive at the restaurant in the address that Jihoon sent him.

It’s a Korean barbecue restaurant, of course, but Jihoon just has to choose the most exclusive, expensive-looking one in town. This one only has private dining rooms which are ideal for company dinners and such, and he guesses the price to rent one for a night is more than his food budget for a week.

“Wow,” Seungkwan says. “Mr. Lee Jihoon really went all out, huh?”

“Only the best for _his_ birthday boy.” Seokmin adds.

They enter the establishment and his friends gawk at the receiving area that looks more like a hotel lobby than a restaurant. A wait staff immediately approaches Mingyu. “Mr. Kim Mingyu?”

Mingyu nods.

“Mr. Lee is already waiting for you in your dining room. Let me escort you and your friends.”

They follow the wait staff down a wide corridor, passing several dining rooms until they stop at what must be the one reserved for them.

The staff slides the room open for them, and Mingyu leads his friends inside.

Jihoon is not in the room as they expected. What they see are several tables with grills in the middle, with the meat and side dishes all already laid out around. There is even a mocha-flavored cake in the middle from Mingyu’s favorite bakeshop. The food looks like it could feed around 30 people, although Mingyu is sure his friends and Jihoon can easily finish it all.

Soonyoung, Hansol, Minghao and Chan looks really impressed, but Seungkwan and Seokmin of course are looking around the room as if Mingyu’s boyfriend is suddenly going to appear.

“Guys,” Mingyu calls out. “I’ll just look for Jihoon. The staff said he’s already here. I guess you can all go ahead and start eating.”

“Wouldn’t that be rude to Mr. Lee? We’ll just wait for him then we can all start together.” Seungkwan says and everybody seems to agree.

“Okay.” Mingyu pulls out his phone while going out.

“I’ll be in the comfort room.” Chan says, and also goes out of the room.

“Mingyu seems pretty nervous.” Seungkwan speaks out once the door closes.

“I noticed that too. I guess he’s thinking too much about what we might think.” Seokmin says.

“He shouldn’t really worry. We as friends should support him and accept anyone he loves. As long as this Jihoon guy is good to Mingyu, that’s all that matters, right?” Seungkwan looks around his friends, as if waiting for them to agree. Only Seokmin nods his head while Hansol looks like he’s tired of hearing this speech and Minghao looks a little confused.

“He’s really not joking when he said his boyfriend is rich. All of these must cost a lot.” Soonyoung speaks while taking a photo of the laid out food from the top with his phone. “Do you think Mingyu’s boyfriend has friends he can introduce me to?”

Seungkwan and Seokmin looks at him with judging expressions.

“What? I also want to be spoiled from time to time. Didn’t you just say you’ll support your friend’s relationships?”

Suddenly the door slides open and Chan enters with a look of shock on his face.

“This place is the real deal.” Chan mumbles.

“Why?” Many of them ask quickly.

“Guess who I just saw in the comfort room washing his hands on the sink beside me?” Chan pauses for added suspense. “Woozi.”

“What?” Hansol asks, sure that he’s not hearing it right the first time.

“Pledis idol producer Woozi?!” Seungkwan exclaims. Hansol gasps.

“Oh my – Woozi!” Soonyoung voices. “Are you sure it’s him?”

“Of course it’s him. I can’t believe I breathed in the same room as Woozi.”

“Is he still there?” Seungkwan asks.

“I don’t know. He was still there when I left – “

The door suddenly slides open again, and they all turn to see no other than Woozi himself.

Everyone is speechless.

Even the idol looks taken aback. He bows and everyone bows back, and he goes to sit in one of the empty spots beside the table. It becomes obvious that neither he nor the guys in the room know what to do and the atmosphere quickly turns awkward. The only explanation must be that there’s some sort of mistake, but no one dares to speak up.

“Hyung!”

Everyone turns to the door to see Mingyu scrambling to remove his shoes. He gets inside and walks to Woozi in few strides and envelopes him in a back hug.

There is a collective gasp in the room.

“Where were you?” Woozi asks in a mock-scolding tone but looking clearly relieved.

“I was looking for you. You weren’t here when we came in.” Mingyu says while sporting a pout.

“I just went to the comfort room, idiot. You should’ve just waited for me.”

“But it turned out well, right? Now you’ve already met each other.”

“Uh, actually…”

“No one talked until you arrived.” Hansol speaks up.

“Why?” Mingyu is confused.

“I… I think we’re in a state of shock.” Soonyoung mumbles.

“Okay, I guess I have to do this then.” Mingyu sighs. “Guys, this is Jihoon. Jihoon, these are my friends Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan… That’s Minghao, my roommate. That’s Hansol and Seungkwan… Seungkwan, are you okay?”

Seungkwan looks pale. “Y-yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Just… Who is he again?”

“He is Jihoon. Uh, Woozi?”

“We know who he is! But is he.. is he really…”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Jihoon speaks up. Mingyu grins from ear to ear and no one can miss the way he looks adoringly at Jihoon.

“Oh. Okay. I just really needed to hear that. Uh…”

“Seungkwan is just really happy to accept your boyfriend and support you relationship.” Minghao speaks up and ignores the glare that follows. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jihoon. Mingyu has been so secretive about his boyfriend, I actually thought you’re just imaginary.”

Jihoon laughs out loud. “We shouldn’t really have kept it a secret for a long time, but I want Mingyu to live in peace just yet.”

“Or he just doesn’t want to share his celebrity friends with us! I can’t believe he took this long to introduce you!” Soonyoung exclaims, seeming to have recovered from earlier. He goes in and extends his hand to Jihoon, who reluctantly extends his own; Soonyoung pulls him to a quick hug, and Jihoon looks really taken aback. “Tell me, do you have some celebrity friends you can introduce me too? I may or may not be looking for a potential boyfriend.”

“Oh my god. Stop him, Mingyu.” Seokmin says, squirming in second-hand embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” Jihoon says quickly. “Well, it depends. Do you like rappers? He’s also quite introverted, likes to read books and stuff.”

“An introverted rapper who loves books? Exactly my type!”

“Great. I’ll give you his contacts later.”

Soonyoung beams at Mingyu. “Your boyfriend’s so kind and cool. I’m ready to call him my bestfriend.”

Seokmin finally pulls Soonyoung from Jihoon. “Okay, that’s enough. He can be too much sometimes.”

“Or all the time, actually.” Minghao adds. “We’re just excited to meet you. I hope we can all be friends even when you finally dump Mingyu’s ass.”

“Hey!” Mingyu says.

Jihoon laughs.

“I really hope to know you guys more. I’m sure we’ll see each other more often.” Jihoon wraps his arm around Mingyu’s waist and pulls him closer. Mingyu visibly flusters.

“I-I guess we should start eating.” Mingyu says.

“Not until we sing you a happy birthday!” Soonyoung exclaims.

Everyone starts a chorus of the birthday song. Chan lights up the candles on his cake and brings it to Mingyu.

“Make a wish, hyung!” Chan says excitedly.

“I… I can’t really wish for anything more, because the man of my dreams is already beside me.”

Everyone stops cheering.

“How do I unhear that.” Seungkwan deadpans.

Minghao slams the table.  “Aish! You really just have to ruin the mood!” Beside him, Hansol makes gagging sounds.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mingyu looks around and then to Jihoon.

“That’s really sappy, actually. But I don’t mind. I just felt bad because I might have guessed wrong about what you’re going to wish for.”

Mingyu narrows his eyes at Jihoon. “What is that?”

“I don’t know…” Jihoon mumbles. “Something with four wheels…”

“Tell me you didn’t. Jihoon. No. You didn’t- “

“It’s just a convertible, okay?” Jihoon takes out the car keys.

“JIHOON!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :) Please comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
